Las Gemas del Poder
by MariKmLey
Summary: Con tan solo 6 Gemas y un espejo magico, la vida de una joven cambiara para siempre, ya que su desesperacion de encontrar a su padre, la hara tomar el camino mas peligroso hacia el, pasando nuevas experienzas junto a seres poderosos que se ocultan detras de esas gemas preciosas. MULTI-CROSSOVER
1. Prologo

**Aquí mis lectores les traigo una historia que estoy segura que disfrutaran con el tiempo. Aquí les dejo el prólogo, no olviden dejar sus reviews por si quieren que continúe :D**

(Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Dreamworks y Disney)

* * *

><p><strong>~ LAS GEMAS DEL PODER ~<strong>

**PROLOGO**

Sangre, armas, yerba quemada, espadas chocando unas contra otras. Esa era una descripción poco convencional a lo que de verdad era una verdadera guerra sangrienta. Estruendos que provenían desde muy lejos llegaban a mis oídos y luego de unos segundos lograba visualizar una catapulta hecha añicos siendo consumida por el fuego de aquellos seres voladores, majestuosos y peligrosos a la vez que sobrevolaban las tierras. Una furia Nocturna logro derribar más de 5 catapultas en un solo tiro _"Eres un completo presumido Hiccup_" pensé en mis adentros mientras enterraba el filo de mi espada en la garganta de un soldado del ejército contrario. Mire hacia arriba y vi claramente como el jinete de dragones me hacia una seña en forma de "saludo" y yo se la respondí con una sonrisa.

Flechas eran enterradas en los cuerpos de aquellos que eran nuestros enemigos, asesinados por la mejor arquera de nuestro ejército.

-**Tenemos que seguir, se están alejando… no podemos perderles el paso, si se van será demasiado tarde -** dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos mientras seguía disparando flechas hacia todos lados

**-Entonces guía un escuadrón, que todos se preparen para lo que viene, dudo que no tengan un haz bajo la manga en estos momentos **

La pelirroja siguió mis órdenes y junto con su caballo Angus se fue directo al escuadrón de la parte noroeste del campo de batalla. Me sentía exhausta y la herida en mi brazo aun sangraba, la espada que tenía en las manos no para de encontrarse con nuevas armas que trataban de matarme cada vez que daba un paso

**-Son demasiados, no creo que podremos debilitarlos para seguir a esa cucaracha escurridiza, te apuesto que en estos momentos está escondiéndose en el palacio**

**-Vamos Anna, donde esta ese sentido del humor que tanto te queda**- dije con una sonrisa de lado mientras veía como la chica de pecas en la cara se ponía a mis espaldas y me cubría mientras trataba de parar el sangrado de mi brazo – **¿dónde está Elsa? Creí que no te dejaría sola en estos momentos **

Escuche el grito estruendoso de uno de los soldados del ejército enemigo con un hacha en la mano apuntándome y corriendo hacia mí para enterrármela

Me quede inmóvil, pero no por el miedo, sino porque en la tierra sentí algo que me ayudaría solo a concentrarme en mi brazo y nada mas

Antes de que el filo me cortara en dos, un hielo gigante apareció de la nada y golpeo la cara del soldado que segundos después cayo inconsciente en el suelo

**-Gracias Elsa-** dije mientras de la tela de mi vestimenta rompía una pequeña parte y me la amarraba al brazo para evitar una hemorragia. De repente la reina de las nieves descendió de la tierra cubierta nada más y nada menos que de nieve y empezó a congelar a todos a su paso mientras trataba de proteger a su hermana y a mí

**-¿Estas segura que no quieres ir al campamento? No te vez muy bien**

**-La que da órdenes aquí soy yo-** dije ya un poco irritada de tanto hombre que se me venía encima- **además no podemos detenernos, tenemos que apoyar a Mérida con el escuadrón-** Me levante de la roca en el que estaba sentada y seguí peleando-** Anna, con Kristoff llamen la atención de Hiccup y díganle que junto a Astrid y Patapez auxilien a Mérida. Elsa haz todos los hombres de nieves con el tamaño y la fuerza exacta de Marshmallow posibles y derriben esa cosa-** señale algo que parecía un cañón enorme que cada que disparaba más del cuatro por ciento de mis hombres salían intoxicados por un veneno muy raro

**-Espera, que hay de apoyo marino? la flota enemiga está cerca no podemos dejar a los demás solos **

**-De eso no te preocupes Elsa**- dije ya calmada- **Ariel y Erick nos ayudaran con eso **

**-No será suficiente, el enemigo tiene a Eris como aliada-** dijo Anna mientras que con su espada trataba de que los hombres retrocedieran

Me quede pensando un poco, Anna tiene razón, Eris era mucho más poderosa y tenía a cualquier criatura marina en sus manos para poder usarlos en nuestra contra

**-¡Oye!-** grito una voz femenina que al instante hizo que volteara a ver de quien se trataba-** Ayudaremos**

**-Sí, sabemos cómo tratar a Eris en estas situaciones-** contesto un hombre al lado de esa mujer

**-Me sorprendes Simbad, Marina… los dejo a cargo junto con Ariel y Erick de la flota marina, suerte**-dije mientras corría hacia donde Mérida se había ido, saltando y esquivando ataques de mis enemigos que fácilmente mutilaba

Simbad y Marina se dirigieron a la playa del lugar. Rápido, Elsa y Anna se fueron a realizar las órdenes que recibieron ambas, peleando como verdaderas guerreras.

Después de unos minutos todo estaba saliendo a nuestro favor, Anna y Kristoff lograron que Hiccup y los otros dos vikingos ayudaran a Mérida a cruzar el puente que nos encaminaría a nuestro destino.

Elsa, con un poco de ayuda de Susan y su gran tamaño como la mujer más grande y fuerte, que hacía que todos nosotros pareciésemos unas hormigas, lograron destruir el arma junto con los Marshmallows recién creados por Elsa

Al principio creí que la flota necesitaría ayuda, pero al parecer no la necesito después de todo, pues Ariel siendo la princesa del Mar hizo que nuestra batalla fuera un poco menos complicada.

Al cabo de media hora nuestros enemigos dieron la retirada y nosotros pudimos avanzar.

Al llegar al final del ancho puente donde por abajo había un rio profundo y peligroso, nos detuvimos y miramos lo que ahora sería nuestro nuevo objetivo, suspire con tristeza y apreté el mango de mi espada con dolor, aún seguía creyendo que toda esta guerra es a causa mía

Frente a todos nosotros a unas millas del lugar, se encontraba el palacio de nuestro peor enemigo, aquel que a cada uno de nosotros nos arrebató algo muy importante que para muchos jamás sería devuelto. En aquel castillo se encontraban las dos personas que más quería y que por ellos sacrificaría mi propia vida. Baje la mirada hasta que sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro

Mire a quien estaba a mi lado y me encontré con esos ojos verdes que me transmitían tranquilidad y paciencia

-**Descuida, los rescataremos **- dijo Hiccup, me dedico una sonrisa y tome su mano que estaba en mi hombro para presionarla un poco, asentí y luego voltee a ver a Anna, Elsa, Mérida y al resto quien me miraban llenos de esperanza

Nuestros ojos volvieron a dirigirse al castillo que era iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol que se ocultaban en el atardecer que muchos podían presenciar en el horizonte del enorme mar.

**-Lo lograremos, juntos… podremos rescatar a Jack y al padre de Sara-** dijo Elsa mientras Anna tomaba su mano

Tome el brazalete que tenía incrustado 6 gemas las cuales brillaban como nunca cada vez que mis ojos se dirigían a ella

**-No pierdas las esperanzas papa… haya va tu pequeña-**Dije con una lagrima en el ojo, pues sabía que esta batalla no era la última que todos tendríamos, pues aunque estuviéramos más cerca de ellos, muy pronto, más difíciles serian nuestros desafíos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y ponerlo en favoritos :) opinen que tal el prologo y como creen que este la situacion :3 gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente chap. Chao!<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1

**HELLO! ¡MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES!**

** AQUÍ LES VENGO A DEJAR EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SE QUE E ESTADO SUBIENDO FICS CUANDO A UN NO TERMINO ALGUNOS HEHEHE, PERO LES JURO QUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO QUE SUVO, YA PARA EL 2015 TEMINARE LOS 4 PRIMEROS QUE HE ESCRITO :D BUENO, DISFRUTEN EL CAP :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>lll {CAPITULO UNO} lll<strong>

**_ALGUNAS SEMANAS ANTES _**

Paz. Esa era la única solución que podía acabar con esta maldita guerra, en lugar de seguir aumentando el poder y la fuerza de una bomba atómica que muy pronto sería enviada a Corea por parte de los Estados Unidos

-**Tercera guerra mundial, quien lo diría**- exclame sentada en uno de los sillones que estaba pegado a mi ventana. Tenía un cuaderno en las manos para poder dibujar el oscuro paisaje que se mostraba ante mis ojos

Árboles secos por la contaminación, un pequeño lago no muy lejos de aquí estaba negro y repleto de desechos tóxicos arrojados por la fabricación de grandes cantidades de armas y transporte militar, pero lo más oscuro del agua era por el reflejo del cielo griseado, que hace ya más de dos meses la luz del sol no se dejaba ver, de vez en cuando se escuchaban sirenas para advertirnos que otro ataque se acercaba, aunque eran muy pocos ataques ya que Estados Unidos es uno de los tres países con más accesibilidad a grandes armas nucleares y de última tecnología.

Las otras dos, China y Rusia. Se rumoraba que esos dos países se aliarían para poder acabar con las naciones del continente Europeo y América del sur, lo cual me preocupaba ya que tenía unos cuantos amigos que se mudaron a Brasil hace medio año.

**-¡Sara!-** escuche la desesperada voz de mi madre en la puerta de mi habitación con una expresión molesta- **te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques a las ventanas, es muy peligroso **

**-Lo siento mama-** me levante del sillón y me tire al suelo

**-¿Y ahora qué haces?**

**-Poniéndome a salvo-** mi madre negó con la cabeza

-**Hija…**- me llamo ya con un tono calmado- **baja a la sala, con tu padre y yo te queremos informar algo… de lo que obviamente tienes que estar enterada **

Me levante con lentitud y el corazón agitado, pues en los ojos de mi madre el sentimiento de tristeza y dolor se podía transmitir apenas y me miraba solo por un segundo, ya que trataba de evitar que mi mirada se clavara con la de ella.

**-Voy en un momento mama-** dije mientras me dirigía al closet que tenía junto a mi cama.

Ella solo asintió con la mirada perdida y se retiró dejándome con la duda. _¿Sería algo muy grave como para ponerla en ese estado? _Me pregunte a mí misma luego de que me mire al espejo antes de cambiarme la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta

Cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo pude ver a la misma joven que estaba en el retrato que estaba colgado en el pasillo. Mi abuela, Adelaida Smith madre de mi padre George, fue una mujer hermosa y de gran porte, aunque fuera de clase media, siempre se comportó como una mujer de la realeza. No era engreída como muchas princesas de épocas pasadas lo eran. Ella era buena, amable, tímida de vez en cuando, pero si se presentaba algún asunto de suma importancia, su mente de líder y valentía se presentaba en ella como un ser que iba y venia solo en las ocasiones necesarias.

Aunque fuera imposible, pareciera que el retrato de mi abuela fuera el mío, ella y yo teníamos los mismos rasgos físicos, tanto en la cara como en el cuerpo.

Claro que lo único que nos diferenciaba era el cabello, ya que ella lo tenía de un hermoso color rubio- oro, tan brillante como la misma luz del día, en cambio yo lo tenía negro, tan negro como la oscuridad de la noche, mi piel color durazno oscuro y mis ojos marrones eran lo que también tenía de ella.

Un par de minutos después, me fui directo a la sala en donde mi madre y padre estaban sentados con las manos entrelazadas, por una parte me parecía muy hermoso ver a un par de enamorados así, que sin importar que edad tengan se seguirán amando. Pero por otra parte me preocupaban sus estados de ánimos, pues los dos se veían decaídos, desesperados, llenos de tristeza y agonía.

**-Hija siéntate**- me ordeno mi madre de la manera más normal que pudo

**-¿Mama, papa… que sucede? **

**-Cariño…-** empezó a hablar mi padre- **me temo… me temo que no estaré con ustedes por un buen tiempo**

**-¿Qué? ¿T-te iras?-** el asintió levemente- **oh… ¿pero regresaras verdad? Dime que solo será para visitar a la ti Estefanía…**

**-Mi pequeña… tu**- las palabras de mi madre parecían no querer salir de su boca, lo que hizo que mi desesperación por saber que pasaba creciera y creciera**- A tu padre, lo llamaron para volver a formar parte del ejército norteamericano…**

Escuchar las palabras _"padre"_ y _"ejercito"_ me hacía perder la cordura por completo. ¿Cómo dos simples palabras pueden cambiar el estado emocional de una persona tan rapidamente?

**-No… no, ¡eso no es verdad!- **dije con lágrimas en los ojos. El pensar que mi padre se iría de mi lado nuevamente, hacía que las heridas de mi corazón se volvieran a abrir- **Papa ya no puede ir a la milicia, sus años de servir al país terminaron…**

-**No han terminado Sara…**_-_ interrumpió mi padre con ojos cristalizados de lágrimas al borde del colapso-**sin importar la edad yo tengo que servir a mi nación**_. _

**-P-papa… no por favor…-** dije entre sollozos mientras me acercaba a el_- _**no papa, no vayas. No me dejes…**

**-Tengo que hacerlo hija, luchare por ustedes dos**

**-Papa… tú me hiciste falta cuando tenía 6 años, sufrí por tu ausencia. Por favor no me hagas volver a sentir esa parte de mi corazón vacío- **dije entre lágrimas

No pude más y me fui a mi habitación. La idea de que mi padre se alejaría nuevamente de su familia hacia que en la parte más sensible de mi corazón se destrozara, amenazando que en cualquier momento tuviera un ataque al corazón.

Me acurruque en mi cama abrazando una de mis almohadas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, el que uno supiera que la vida de alguien a quien amas está en peligro y que haya posibilidades de que su regreso nunca llegue, era lo peor del mundo, incluso peor que la guerra, pero que cualquier cosa.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos volviendo a recordar cómo fue la primera vez que mi padre se despidió de nosotros por un asunto de la nación de hace once años.

**_FLASH BACK _**

**_-Estaré aquí en cuanto las cosas se solucionen-_**_ dijo mi padre mientras miraba a los ojos de mi madre que lo observaba con tristeza y dolor, ella solo asintió y después mi padre se dirigió a mí._

_Yo era tan solo una pequeña de 6 años que aún no sabía mucho de la vida, solo con una muñeca de trapo en la mano mis lágrimas caían sin que yo las limpiara, ya que el que mi papa se fuera, era una etapa difícil para todo niño que tiene a un familiar en la milicia _

**_-No, no…-_**_ dijo mi padre dulcemente mientras levantaba mi cara poniendo su dedo índice en mi barbilla- **no llores mi pequeña **_

_En ese momento no aguante más y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas_

**_-Quiero ir contigo-_**_ dije con la voz quebrada _

**_-Mi niña…Yo te necesito aquí, para cuidar de mama… ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?_**

_Con unas lágrimas en los ojos asentí y los pulgares de mi padre limpiaron las pequeñas gotas saladas que escurrían en mis mejillas _

_Abrazo por última vez a mi mama y cuando pasaron por el me despedí agitando mi brazo_

**_-Adiós papa, ¡te amo!_**

**_-Y yo a ustedes _**

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _**

**-¿Sara?-** la voz de mi padre me hizo salir de mis recuerdos encontrándome con un hombre casi idéntico al que se fue cuando yo era pequeña, sus canas blancas en su cabello y bigotes, con un poco de arrugas en los ojos lo diferenciaban-** ¿podemos hablar?**

_"Ya no eres una niña Sara, tienes que madurar, tienes que entender que el deber de tu padre es primero"_

**-Adelante papa- **me quite la sabana de los ojos y espere a acostumbrarme a la luz

**-Sara, sé que la situación en la que estamos no te gusta, y sé que no quieres que vaya por el miedo de perderme, pero entiende que yo tengo que ir no solo por defender a mi país, sino a ustedes que son lo único que tengo en la vida **

Suspire profundo y me relaje- **lo se papa, y me disculpo por como actué, pero es que tengo tanto miedo de que no puedas regresar**

**-Yo siempre estaré con ustedes, sin importar cuando y donde **

Las ganas de abrazarlo era incontrolables así que no pude más y lo rodee con mis brazos, el correspondió acariciándome el cabello como de costumbre

Luego de unos minutos así nos separamos y vi como ponía una caja de madera sobre mi cama, tenía unas hermosas flores de oro

De ahí saco un brazalete con 6 gemas preciosas colgando de él, me asombre por la belleza de cada uno de las piedras que tenían, aun con la poca luz brillaban como pequeñas estrellas en un mar de constelaciones infinitas.

**-Papa… es hermoso ¿de dónde lo sacaste?**

**-Era de mi madre**

**-¿La abuela Adelaida?**

**-Exactamente… ella, cuando naciste, antes de que muriera me pidió que te la diera cuando tuvieras la edad de 17 años**

**-¿De verdad?-** el asintió y tomo mi mano para entregármela. Al sentir la dureza de cada piedra, sentí como una energía extraña recorría todo mi brazo. Al principio me asuste pero luego me relaje al sentir la mano de mi padre posada en mi hombro

**-Prométeme que lo cuidaras con tu vida Sara, es muy importante que lo tengas siempre contigo, sin importar las circunstancias **

**-Lo hare papa… pero antes dime, que clase de piedras son estas**- dije observando una muy detalladamente, la que más me había llamado la atención era la de color verde pues tenía un brillo muy particular a las demás

**-Te mostrare**-tomo entre sus manos el brazalete y me lo puso muy cerca para que pudiera ver- **primero… este, es un diamante, un verdadero diamante, muy valioso podría decirse**- mire sorprendida la piedra que a los pocos instantes vi un destello blanco en él, quise decirle a mi padre, pero seguramente me diría que fue el reflejo de una luz- **esta…**- dijo señalándome ahora una gema color roja- **es un rubí, observa que intenso color, jamás en mi vida había visto uno como este tipo de piedra **

**-Es muy hermoso papa**

**-SI lo es, bueno sigamos-** tomo entre sus dedos la que era de color azul y la en su otra mano tomo una de color rosado**- el azul es un topacio y la rosada es una Morganita, la Morganita es muy difícil de encontrar, claro que para el que fabrico el brazalete no le fue imposible **

**-En eso tienes razón papa, y dime qué clase de piedra es la amarilla, jamás había visto una gema de ese color que no fuera falsa**

-**Se llama piedra citrina y la verde, es una esmeralda **

**-Esmeralda… un bonito nombre para una niña**

**-No tanto como Sara mi pequeña**- me volvió a entregar la joya y lo abrace

**-Gracias por el regalo papa, te quiero **

**-Yo también te quiero, y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo, sin importar donde este, el lazo de un padre y una hija es más fuerte que cualquier cosa **

Una lágrima escurrió en mi mejilla y lo abrace más fuerte. Me dolía demasiado el que se fuera de mi lado, pero como hija única tenía que aceptar que el deber con mi padre y su nación era primero _"misión primero antes que sentimientos soldado" _escuche la voz del sargento cuando fue a ver a mi papa para decir que lo necesitaba en el ejército cuando yo tenía 6 años, tres días antes de mi cumpleaños

A la mañana siguiente la despedida de mi padre fue la más dolorosa, pues su viaje consistía en irse a Inglaterra donde varios ataques con ese país aliado habían sucedido dejando a miles de muertos incluyendo soldados y niños.

**-Te amo papa- **le dije al abrazarlo

**-Y yo a ti… mi pequeña, no pierdas las esperanzas, volveré…**

Asentí y luego de darle un beso enorme a mi madre vimos como el trasporte llegaba por él y cuando lo perdimos de vista me fui corriendo a mi habitación a romper en llanto, me fue muy difícil fingir el ser fuerte, pero si se trataba de mi familia era más vulnerable que cualquiera.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 5 días desde que mi padre se fue a la milicia y no hemos recibido ninguna noticia de él o de la guerra con India contra Inglaterra en donde Estado Unidos se había aliado con los ingleses.<p>

Ya en la noche del quinto día no podía dormir, tenía un extraño presentimiento, una punzada en el pecho me hacía sentir agitada y nerviosa

-**Vamos Sara, él está bien, es uno de los mejores en su grupo**- mire el reloj y eran las once de la noche, luego voltee a ver hacia mi ventana, donde extrañamente la luz de la luna me iluminaba, y al ver el brazalete en el mueble de alado me impresione como las gemas brillaban aun mas como pequeñas luces.

Luces, luego de ver así el brazalete empecé a pensar "Luces, entre la oscuridad de mi habitación" y sonreí, al pensar que esas luces podrían ser un rayo de esperanza para un mundo que estaba en guerra y destrucción.

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando, dejando relajar m cuerpo suspire y me acobije

**_SUEÑO _**

_Parpadee un par de veces y me di cuenta que estaba en un hermoso prado lleno de flores y arboles alrededor de este, tenía un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, un collar con una flor de loto hecha de diamantes de colores. Por primera vez en tantos meses veía como el sol resplandecía, sentir esos cálidos rayos solares sobre mi piel me hacían sentir mejor_

_Empecé a correr por todo el prado, aun descalza el césped se sentía tan suave, por fin… me sentía libre y en paz, sin ningún tormento en mi mente, el aire acariciándome el rostro mientras mis cabellos flotaban y mis brazos extendidos me hacían sentir que estaba volando como un ave._

_Luego de dos minutos de correr sin rumbo, pare en seco al ver como un hombre bajaba del lomo de una criatura grande y negra, al principio pensé en correr lejos de ahí, pues la criatura al verme se puso en modo de ataque, pero al ver como tranquilizó cuando aquel hombre le toco la cabeza, una enorme curiosidad de conocerlo me invadió por completo._

_El rostro de aquel extraño no se podía ver ya que llevaba un tipo de casco que lo cubría por completo. Con un poco de miedo me fui acercando a él con las manos entrelazadas posadas arriba de mi estómago y la mirada perdida en ambos que me miraban detenidamente. Me percate que el hombre tenía una prótesis en la pierna izquierda, pero mi respiración se aceleró aún más al ver que el extraño se acercaba a mí, involuntariamente seguí caminando hasta tenerlo medio metro delante de mi_

_Era alto y vestía una armadura extraña, hecha con metal y pieles. Una sensación de felicidad se presentó al ver los ojos del chico entre los agujeros del casco. Eran verdes, tan verdes como… como los ojos de aquella criatura que no me apartaba su vista _

**_-¿Tu eres Sara? ¿No es así? _**_–pregunto con un tono de ¿felicidad?, al principio me quede confundida pero mis pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir su mano en mi mejilla- **por fin, después de tanto tiempo- **suspiro-** sí que te pareces a ella**- antes de que pudiera decir algo, sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y me atraían hacia el_

**_-¿Q-Quien eres tú?-_**_ pregunte luego de que nos separamos – **déjame ver tu rostro-** trate de tomar su casco entre mis manos pero él me las tomo delicadamente y las volvió a bajar, era muy loco hacer eso, pero la curiosidad me estaba consumiendo _

**_-No, no ahora…-_**_ nuevamente me acaricio la mejilla y sentí como mi temperatura corporal se concentraba solo en mi rostro- **por el momento solo confórmate con mis ojos y mi voz **_

_Asentí mientras aun sentía su mano en mi cara. Vi de reojo a la criatura de ojos verdes, piel escamosa y de un asombroso color negro. Por su apariencia y sus alas pude adivinar que era un dragón, lo que hizo que mi corazón se agitara un poco _

**_-No tengas miedo, el…-_**_ más su oración no pudo ser terminada ya que el estruendo de un cañón no muy lejos del lugar se hizo presente haciendo que ambos giráramos a ver hacia el resto de prado que solo eran kilómetros y kilómetros de yerba césped y flores. **–No… no puede ser**_

**_-¿Qué sucede? –_**_dije con miedo al ver como se ponía muy nervioso_

**_-Rápido corre, no dejes que te atrapen_**_- me ordeno mientras subía al lomo del dragón- **¡vete! ¡Ahora! ¡Adéntrate en aquel bosque y no salgas! **_

_Con inseguridad me fui corriendo al pequeño bosque, corría y corría, tenía un presentimiento de que alguien me estaba siguiendo, pero mi vista estaba concentrada en el jinete y su dragón que todavía no desaparecían de mi vista. Tropecé con un tronco y sentí como caía de espaldas en un claro no muy profundo en donde se encontraba un pequeño estanque. Al sentir el suelo en mi espalda un dolor insoportable se presentó en mi espina dorsal. Con dificultad me levante y el sujeto extraño con su dragón aún seguía en el aire no muy lejos de mi posición. _

_La criatura no paraba de lanzar bolas de fuego de un asombroso color azul, pareciera que estaba luchando, pero de repente una extraña luz purpura se presentó, yo estaba muy debajo de la superficie y no pude distinguir muy bien que era esa cosa que creaba ese radiante rayo. Mi corazón se paralizo al ver como la luz cruzaba los cuerpos del dragón y su jinete haciéndolos caer justo en el estanque que estaba a unos metros de mí _

**_-¡No! –_**_ grite con la voz quebrada. Un dolor muy fuerte se dio en mi pecho y un nudo en la garganta evitaba que respirara, no podían estar muertos ¿o sí? La caída fue grande y no veo que se muevan _

_Empecé a correr hacia donde estaban ellos, mis pies sintieron el agua helada, pero eso no me impidió para seguir hasta que…_

**_-¡Sara!-_**_ "esa voz" pensé mientras me giraba en la dirección donde el dueño de esa voz que me llamaba, y me encontré con los__ojos __marrones de mi padre quien estaba parado al otro lado del claro_

**_-¿Papa?_**

**_-¡Hija sal de aquí! ¡Y pase lo que pase, no…!-_**_ una lagrima se desbordo de mi ojo y un grito de dolor salió de mi garganta al ver como raíces de unos árboles que estaban en el borde del claro lo sujetaban por las piernas, la tierra lo consumió por completo haciéndome caer de rodillas en la clara y fría agua. _

**_-¡PAPA! ¡No!-_**_ trate de moverme pero mis piernas no respondían. Voltee a ver al jinete y su dragón quienes ahora eran consumidos por la misma agua. El estanque no estaba profundo y que se inundara era imposible. _

_El agua se volvió sangre y los cuerpos que antes estaban en el estanque habían desaparecido por completo, mire hacia arriba y enormes nubes negras taparon la luz del día y las plantas se empezaron a secar. _

**_-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? _**_– dije con la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos como platos _

_Poco a poco me fui hundiendo lentamente en el estanque de sangre, haciendo que mi vestido blanco se tornara en un rojo intenso. Por más que pude trate de salir de ese lugar pero no logre mi objetivo, el líquido rojo llegaba por mi cuello. Varia veces trate de aferrarme de varias cosas, un tronco, una rama, una roca, pero estas se hundían más rápido que yo o simplemente eran inútiles _

_Antes de que mi boca quedara debajo de las sangre, distinguí tres figuras caminando hacia mí, trate de pedir ayuda, pero era inútil, mi boca no podía salir del líquido. Esas figuras que eran humanas tenían las bocas tapadas pero no los ojos, me miraban con odio y repulsión._

_Se alejaron dejándome a mi suerte "¿en realidad me abandonaron?" ya no podía más y la sangre cubrió por completo mi cabeza, me fui hundiendo más rápido, logre sacar una mano con la esperanza de que alguien la tomara, pero nada. Ya la sangre en la altura de mi muñeca estuve a punto de perder la esperanza, de rendirme, de dejar de luchar y pensar que mi vida había terminado en ese momento, pero luego me acorde de las palabras de mi padre "No pierdas las esperanzas" Y… tenía razón, no podía perderla, no importa en qué situación, siempre debo de tener fe y esperanzas._

_Mi mano completa estaba por hundirse, pero aun así, hasta el último milímetro de mi piel tendré esperanza y fe, debo creer que aún habrá alguien quien me pueda ayudar. De repente sentí como una mano fría, pero con una energía cálida y agradable me tomaba de la mano, y entonces…_

Desperté.

* * *

><p><strong>WOHO! HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO. ACLARO QUE AUN NO TENGO LAS PAREJAS QUE HABRAN EN ESTE FIC, PERO MUY PRONTO LES HARE SABER MIS LECTORES, AUNQUE CREO QUE EL ROMANCE INTENSO SE DARA CASI AL FINAL DEL FIC, PERO AUN ASÍ ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN <strong>

**RUZUCHAN POLY**: Gracias por leer, sip espero y hayas disfrutado el capítulo porque habrá ¡más!

**NASTINKA:** acertaste con lo de Susan y la protagonista. Si es el prólogo el que leíste. Y Eris es la villana de la película de Simbad :3 Gracias por leer nena! Te quiero y si lo deseas puedes llamarme MARU :)

**MUY PRONTO HABRA MAS PERSONAJES Y ESPERO LOGREN DISFRUTAR ESTA LOCA HISTORIA **

**GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y ANIMENME A SEGUIR :D**

**CHAO!**


End file.
